


On the other side

by Attercop



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Crush, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attercop/pseuds/Attercop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since this crush will never get him anything, why would Vessel pass up the offer Boom made him ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://platonicallyinlovewithtrees.tumblr.com) last summer. Vessel belongs to me, Boom to [thelonglostwanderes](http://thelonglostwanderers.tumblr.com/) and Crow to [quinacridonecrow](http://quinacridonecrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr !

When Boom had came back from the Shed with a freshly stitched-up Hurle, a glint in his eyes had told Vessel that the Polecat had found something fun. Their Driver had fallen asleep as soon his head had touched his bunk, and the two Boys had left him to rest. The Flamer could not wait to hear what his friend had found, as soon as they were alone, he stopped hiding his excitement “I’ve seen your eyes ! You have found something fun, haven’t you ?” Boom’s mouth stretched into an easy smile “There’s this Red Thumb Hurle had a fight with. Small gal, but fiery enough, if you catch my meaning. I bargained I’d take care of Hurle if she let me shag her, and the stupid agreed.”

Vessel grinned back at the Polecat “What she looks like ?” “Small, scrawny, I could break her in half if I wanted, but still enough to grope. One messed up eye. Small boobs too. Doesn’t smile much.” Seemed like fun. Boom was good at finding the interesting ones. “Want to join ?” the other asked. As if he didn’t know the answer. Since he had joined the Nutjob Mobile crew, Vessel had followed the Polecat everywhere, even sleeping draped over his muscular chest. To the point that the Flamer often joined his sexual games, watching from a corner his friend roughly fuck the one he had chosen that day. Boom relished in the attention.

Later, as the night was settling, the two Boys strolled to the Blood Shed. Vessel was impatient, his heartbeat already quick, his throat dry. Boom was his usual self, at ease, flashing predatory smiles to anyone who caught his eyes. A little before reaching the Shed, the Polecat said “You mustn’t be seen. Wait til I go, then follow me, okay ?”, sending shivers down the Flamer’s spine. He nodded, then his friend went to fetch the Red Thumb. Watching from afar, Vessel could see that she was indeed small, but the way she carried her body told she was far from submissive, speaking to Boom as an equal. Then Boom grabbed her face and pushed a thumb into her mouth. Oh-oh. It had begun.

Vessel was too far to hear what they were saying, but his friend seemed to have fun, pinning the woman to the wall by the throat. She, however, looked more angry than frightened, her face twisted like a wild animal’s. Her expression, the way her chest rose in surprise when Boom went to grab her breast, was…exquisite. His breathing was quick and shallow, his face hot, but he forced himself to calm down. It was only the beginning. The first bite had him repressing a low moan. He felt…envious, of both of them. It had always tormented him, this ambiguous feeling, wanting to be both Boom and his partner, biting and being bitten, being in control and being controlled. But mostly, he longed for his friend’s touch, but he knew damn well that showing it would be the death of their relationship as it was. Engines were simpler.

She was putting up a fight, it seemed, and Boom walked away, holding her on his shoulder, looking exasperated. The Shed was almost empty, and he had to be careful not to make a noise. Vessel followed them to an empty room. Luckily enough, the corridor was deserted, and at this hour, noone would pass through it. Making sure he could not be seen from the inside of the room, he settled down on the ground near the door. Almost immediately, soft cries could be heard. The Flamer closed his eyes, soaking in the noises that came from the room. As silently as possible, he started to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. That was going to be good.

A falling noise had him take a look inside, and what he saw had blood rush into his dick. The woman was kneeling on the ground, completely naked, in front of Boom, who was unfastening his pants. Vessel hurriedly moved back against the wall, heart pounding in his chest. One of his hands went to his face, to muffle any moan he could make, while the other grabbed his erect dick. He closed his eyes again, to listen to the two in the room. Wet noises, low grunts, lewd moans, heavy breathing, muffled screams. Yes. He started to suck on two motor grease covered fingers, while others caressed his cock, achingly slowly to savour the sensation. Boom’s roaring laughter made him flinch, but the woman’s mewls had him going again, enticing and warm.

When his friend’s voice joined the woman’s, Vessel’s movements on his dick grew faster, picturing a hot and wet mouth around it. A twist of the wrist and he was imagining he was the woman in the room, having Boom ram into him, solid and scorching hot. Rolling his thumb unto his slit, he saw himself roughly fuck his friend, making him a writhing, warbling mess. Almost there, he was almost there. The woman screamed what seemed to be Boom’s name and Vessel was gone, cumming into his hand as he muffled his own moans with his fingers. He rode his orgasm for a few more thrusts into his fist, then stopped, his heart already regaining a calmer pace, his breathing deep. This one had been good.

He heard movement in the room and hurriedly put his pants back on to leave. The Red Thumb would probably be unhappy to find him there. The two did not seem in such a hurry, and Vessel decided to leave first. He had other things to take care of.


End file.
